The Best Friend
by marchbaby23
Summary: Rosalie Hale is Emmett's best friend. Little does Emmett know is that Rosalie is in love with him. Will Rosalie break out of the friend zone or will she always be known as the best friend?
1. Pre Face

Love Sucks. Especially when you're in love with your best friend and he doesn't even know it. My name is Rosalie and I hate how blind boys are. You can sit there forever twirling your hair or laughing at their lame jokes and they never realize that you are flirting with them. Instead they go out with the most popular girl in 11th grade and you are left on the side. He thinks you're nice, funny, and sweet but he never asks you out. Basically I'm always the friend, never the girlfriend. So what do I do? Do I hide? Do I move on? I don't think so. I am going to fight for him. I am tired of being in the background. I need him to know who I am and how I feel. Maybe he'll get the picture, hopefully.


	2. Chapter 1

High School, the epiphany of any teenager's life. This is the moment where everything counts and you find out where you land of the infamous food chain. On the top you have your jocks and cheerleader. They think they're all that with their pompoms and lame cheer. _Two, Four, Six, Eight, I know how to steel your date. Yay! _Then you have the rich snobs who buy their way through high school. Haven't you noticed how they failed one test but got an A the next one? Then you have your wannabes. They show too much cleavage and hope a jock will notice them. They didn't make the cheerleading team because they aren't popular enough. Then you have middle class and that's where I fit in. Ms. Rosalie Hale. I'm known as the nice not hot but nice. According to the boys in my grade I am too nice to be hot. I'm the friend that never becomes the girlfriend and it sucks. I hate being in middle class but I could do worse. Below me are student council, the debate team, the band geeks, and finally the nerds.

It was the first day of school. I woke up at 6 and took a shower and got ready for school. I'm wearing a pair of high wasted short jean shorts with a tee-shirt reading "_Cheers!"_ with a London Flag. I grabbed my black converse and rain into my car. I drove to school and parked in the Junior Parking lot. I walked to my locker when my phone vibrated. I opened it up to read a text from Emmett saying "Hey meet me by my locker. I need 2 tell u something." So I started my walk towards Emmett's locker. Emmett is my best friend and the staring midfield on the Varsity Soccer Team. He's about 6'4 and looks like a body builder but we all know that Emmett is one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet. Besides from his dimples and hazel eyes that's the main reason I feel hard for Emmett McCartney.

I walked over to Emmett and he was smiling at me. You would think he was going to tell me that he loves me and we share a passionate kiss in the hall but alas you are wrong. Emmett's arm was around Lauren's waist. Lauren is captain of the cheerleaders and my worst enemy. She made fun of me throughout middle school because I had a more friends then her and I had braces. She would pick on me a lot about my mother's death like "Rosalie, you're the reason your mother died". I never could forgive her for that one comment. My mother died in a car accident and I was never the same.

I did a once over of how Lauren was dressed and my nose wrinkle up in disgust. She wore a really short plaid skirt with a very tight fitting white v-neck. Let's just say you could see everything. Her hair was bleached blond, trying to look like me I suppose, and wore black stilettos.

"Rose, you know Lauren right? Well," he gulped.

"We're dating!" Lauren squealed.

My jaw dropped at this news. I swallowed back my tears from falling when I said "Emmett that's great. You guys look great together."

Emmett kisses the tops of Lauren's head and I had to stop the tears that were forming in the corners of my eyes. I now have a new reason to hate Lauren. I knew they would end up going out. Captain of the Cheerleaders and the best soccer player at Forks High it was bound to happen.

"Well I got to get to class so I'll see you later and congrats again." I said before turning to walk in the other direction.

"Lauren, I'll see you later. Wait up Rose."

I turned around to see Emmett run up to me.

"Rose I know you must hate me for going out with Lauren but let me explain."

"Explain what? She bullied me for the past 5 years and now she's your girlfriend."

"Rosie…"

"Don't Rosie me. You know how I hate her. That girl is the reason we became friends. You saved me every time I got bullied Emmett. You told me to never let her get to me and now you let her get to you."

"She's changed. She came to me and apologized and one thing led to another and now we are dating. Can't you be my friend and be happy for me? Please Rose."

"She made fun of my mother's death Emmett." The tears came pouring down as I said this.

"Rose come here." Emmett pulled me in for a hug. "Lauren told me she's so sorry about that and she was just jealous of how beautiful you were and she wanted to be popular."

I looked up at his face and I knew I had to be happy for the sake of Emmett. "Fine I'll be happy about you guys for you not for her."

"That's all I ask."

I walked to English and took my seat. I looked out the window to see the sun sink behind the clouds and rain pour down from the clouds. Ironic how me and the sky is crying? Love Sucks.


	3. Chapter 2

I sat there in English wiping away my tears with the back of my hand. Thank god I wore waterproof mascara today. My best friend Alice sat next to me and smiled while bouncing up and down. Alice on caffeine is a scary thing. Alice looked at my face and all it took was one word, "Emmett."

"What did he do now?"

I didn't even have to answer her question as Lauren walked in with her followers Jessica and Angela.

"I can't believe you're dating Emmett McCartney! He is so hot and very popular" said Jessica.

"I know!" Lauren smiled.

"How did you ask him out without Rosalie being there? Those two are practically inseparable. If you weren't dating him I would have thought Emmett and her were dating."

"Simple. I asked him out when Rosalie was out of town shopping with that pixie freak. There was no way he could say no to me" she laughed.

"I'm going to kill her" Alice whispered.

The rest of the school day went by in a blur. Whenever Emmett and Lauren walked by me in the halls I smiled at them and ran to meet up with Alice or Bella. I walked into Alice's room while she was screaming, "I hate her!"

I sighed as I pulled out my math textbook and began my homework.

"We should shave her head. Pull out her weave. I got it! We make her fat. Yeah, yeah that's good."

"Whatever you say Alice" Bella said as she answered a text from Edward, her boyfriend.

"Bella can you stop texting Edward and help me with this dilemma?"

"Fine" Bella said closing her phone.

"What does he see in her fake boobs or her bleached hair? Rose you are so much hotter!"

"I agree."

"Thanks guys. So Alice how's Jasper?"

"Nice subject change."

"Thanks Bella" I laughed

"It's going fine. He just doesn't know it yet but he is going to become my husband one day."

"Oh really" I asked.

"I'm on stage four."

"And that is?"

"I'm ready to amp up the flirting."

"And I am on stage what?"

"One, the first look, then turn away."

"Why am I on stage one?"

"You my friend are stuck in the friend zone."

"Great."

The next day in lunch I brought my bagel and coke to my lunch table and sat right next to Alice and Bella. Bella was sitting next to Edward with his arm wrapped around her while Alice was thinking of a way to flirt with Jasper before school was over. Edward is co captain of the baseball team and one of the most popular boys in school. Bella on the other hand is student council president and one of the clumsiest people you'll ever meet. Bella and Edward met while Bella and Alice were campaigning and they've been inseparable ever since. Love was on Bella's side, not mine.

I looked across the lunch room at Emmett and when he looked at me I smiled and quickly turned away to hide my blushing face.

"Don't look now Rose. Emmett is staring at you." Bella whispered.

I looked back over at Emmett and my eyes catch his. Emmett turns away and continues sending glances at me.

"Stage One: Complete" whispers Alice.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews and for reading my story. This is my first fanfiction and I'm glad everyone likes it. Please review. Thanks!**

______________________________________________________________________

After lunch I have gym. I ran into the locker room and changed into my gym clothes, short shorts with a tank top made by Alice. I ran onto the field and joined Alice and Bella. Today in gym we are playing soccer and it is by far my favorite sport. The two captains today are, of course, me and Lauren. This is going to be fun. We were standing next to each other ready to pick teams when Lauren turned to me and said, "You can't win Rosalie. Just like how you couldn't win Emmett. I will always win Rose. Don't you ever learn?"

"Don't call me Rose." I spat at her.

"Pick your teams."

"Alice" I said. Alice runs over to my team and smiles at Lauren.

"Nice hair. Maybe next time you'll get your roots done better" Alice giggles.

Lauren turns away in shock and picks Jessica.

"Bella."

"Angela."

This continued on until everyone was on a team. I have to say, I have a pretty good team. Lauren doesn't know that I have been playing soccer since I was 5 and Alice was on the varsity team until she found out that her mother had a drug problem. She quit the team and helped her father take care of her mom and siblings. Alice is the most unselfish people you'll ever meet. Our team starts off with the ball and I run past all their players and score.

"Yea Rosalie" screams Alice. I was then tackled to the ground by Alice and Bella in a group hug. I laugh as I stand myself up and dust myself off.

"Go Rosie" I hear from the other field. I turn to see Emmett and his friends smiling at me. I blush and turn around and continue our game. The game ended 8 to 0. Alice can't wait to brag in Lauren's face about the win.

"I guess we won. I thought Rose never wins anything. Does that mean she'll win Emmett away from you?"

"Alice" I whisper.

"What? She should know she doesn't stand a chance with him and that you guys are practically together."

"Oh really, well then why is Emmett coming over here to comfort me on this terrible loss?"

"Wow, Rose you are really good at soccer."

"Thanks Em."

Alice smirks at Lauren as Emmett continues staring at me.

"Alice you were really good too."

"Thanks Emmett but I am way out of your league. Rose on the other hand, hmmmm, she is one amazing player."

"What?" Emmett asked nervous. Lauren coughs and glares at Emmett.

"Emmie Bear, have you been working out? Your muscles are huge" She smiles as she grabs his arm.

"Um thanks? I'll see you later guys." Emmett kisses the top of Lauren's head and runs back to the locker room.

"Nice game Rose" he calls back.

"Oooooo" whispers Alice.

Lauren stomps away furious as Alice starts laughing.

"He totally likes you, you know" Alice says as we walk to science.

"I don't know."

"He gave you so many compliments Rose" says Bella.

"You think?"

"Oh I no."

"So how are you and Jasper doing?"

"Speaking of Jasper" Bella whispers.

"Hey Alice, here are your notes back."

"Thanks. You know if you need any help you can ask anytime."

"Cool. Can I have your number in case I need any help?"

"Sure. 871-248-7126 (**not a real number**)."

"Well thanks."

"Bye" Alice calls after him.

"Unbelievable" says Bella.

"Wow, Alice that was really good."

"Thanks. Now about you and Emmett."


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry this took so long to get up but my computer was broken and I had no time to between soccer and marching band. I promise to update once a week now. Thanks!**

"What do you mean, now about you and Emmett?" I asked Alice as we walked to science.

"I'm planning on getting you two together by winter formal so we can both have dates to the dance."

"Alice…"

"Don't Alice me. It will happen. Now have fun." She turned back and walked into the classroom to take her seat. I shook my head at her and sat in my spot next to Emmett.

"Rose, nice job in gym today, you were wow." Emmett breathed. His eyes shown as he looked at me and I couldn't help but blush and say thanks.

The class began and went on like always. The bell rang and I walked to my locker to collect my homework I would need for the weekend and met up with Alice at my car.

"Guess what we are doing tonight?!"

"What?" I looked at Bella hoping that she had any idea what was going on but her eyes mimicked mine with confusion.

"Well there is this new teen bar called Ice and its having a karaoke night and we are going to take part in this." Alice smiled.

"Why not" I shrugged and stepped into my red BMW.

"What… do I have to? I mean I already have a boyfriend and I'm not trying to impress anyone." Bella said. Bella was more reserved then me and Alice.

"Come Bella. It'll be fun."

"Fine, for Rose."

"Thanks Bella."

We drove to my house and walked into my room. I threw my books to the floor and sat on my bed. Alice ran to me closet to pick out mine and Bella's outfits for tonight. I turned on my iPod and _Tik Tok _by Ke$ha came on. Alice and I ran around the room singing along while Bella was laughing at us.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses, Im out the door - Im gonna hit this city (Lets go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I aint coming back  
Im talkin' bout - pedicures on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-toping, playing our favorite cd's  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party dont stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

"Here is your outfit Rose and Bella this is for you." Alice handed Bella blue skinny jeans and purple v-neck with grey converse. My outfit was a black and yellow plaid loose tank top with black short shorts and black high tops. Alice wore a jean mini shirt with a black tank top and a zebra cardigan and red high tops.

We got dressed and entered the club. Alice and I signed up to do a song while Alice signed Bella up since she didn't want to do one. I walked over to the table Bella saved for us and looked over to the door to see Edward and Jasper coming towards us.

"Sorry we are late. Emmett went to go park the car." Jasper said.

"Did you say Emmett?"

"Yea why?"

"Nothing Alice told me that this was a girl's night." I spat giving Alice a death stare.

"Hey Jasper. Thanks for coming." Alice said giving Jasper a hug.

"Alice, can I talk to you for a second?" I pulled Alice into a corner and slapped her.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Why is Emmett coming? I thought this was girls' night." I yelled at her. Alice smiled at me and then I understood.

"You set this up."

"I told you I would get you guys together by winter formal."

"Alice…." I was cut off by the announcer telling everyone that karaoke has now begun.

I walked over to the table to see Emmett there waiting for me.

"Hey Rose. You look amazing."

"Thanks Emmett you look good yourself."

"First up is Rosalie Hale singing _Sabotage_!" I walked over to the stage to begin singing the song I picked.

_It's Sabotage now  
I keep praying that she'd leave me alone  
She keeps waiting inside my home  
I got an angel on the left, saying don't give in, but the devil on the right, saying let her in  
She won't stop kicking down my door  
(Whoahoaha)  
Each time I try to play the good girl, I let myself get in the way  
I try so hard to fight the bad girl, she's here to say  
Sabotage all, over and over again  
Sabotage all, over and over again  
Sabotage all, over and over again  
Now my heart is broken all over again  
Sabotage now,_

I finished up the song and listened as Alice and Bella went. Alice sang _Obsessed_ by Mariah Carrey and was hilarious. Bella sang _that's what you get_ by Paramore. I was talking to Emmett the whole time and I felt butterfly in my stomach the whole time.

"Next up is Rosalie Hale."

"Alice." I said I as I was pulled up onto the stage. The music began playing and I knew the song instantly.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend,  
She's upset,  
She's going off about  
Something that you said,  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor  
Like I do.  
I'm in my room,  
It's a typical Tuesday night,  
I'm listenin' to the kind of music she doesn't like,  
And she'll never know your story  
Like I do._

But she wears short skirts,  
I wear t-shirts.  
She's cheer captain and  
I'm on the bleachers,  
Dreamin' 'bout the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time.

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,  
Been here all along so why can't you see,  
You belong with me.  
You belong with me.

Walkin' the streets with you  
and your worn-out jeans,  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,  
Laughing on a park bench Thinking to myself,  
"Hey isn't this easy"  
And you've got a smile that  
Could light up this whole town,  
I haven't seen it in a while  
Since she brought you down.  
You say you're fine,  
I know you better than that.  
Hey, whatcha doin' with a girl like that?

She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain and  
I'm on the bleachers,  
Dreamin' 'bout the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time.

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you.  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me?

Standing by,  
Waiting at your back door,  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby, you belong with me  
You belong with me.

Oh, I remember you driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry.  
And I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me 'bout your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think i know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,  
Been here all along so why can't you see,  
You belong with me.

Standing by,  
Waiting at your back door,  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby, you belong with me.  
You belong with me.

You belong with me.  
Have you ever thought just maybe,  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me_._

The whole time I was singing I was looking at Emmett. I never realized how accurate this song was. I finished the song and walked back to the table. Emmett came over and brushed a piece of hair away from my face and smiled.

"That was amazing Rose."

I looked at Emmett in the eyes and smiled. Our moment was ruined when Emmett's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey Lauren. Yea? I'll be there in a second. Ok bye." Emmett hung up the phone and looked angry.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave. I don't want to but Lauren needs me."

"I understand." I weakly smiled. Emmett gave me a hug and I didn't want to let go. This hug felt real and I felt like I belonged there.

"Bye Rosie."

"Bye" I whispered as Emmett left.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taking me a while….. I'll to update more often!**

I walked into school Monday morning wearing my favorite pair of skinny jeans and my purple All Time Low shirt with my black high tops. I walked over to my locker to see Lauren standing there waiting for me.

"Can I help you?"

"Stay away from my boyfriend!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you went to Ice and Emmett was there. I want to remind you that Emmett is going out with me not you. He will never go out with you. Me and Emmett are the best couple and will be announced home coming king and queen and there is nothing you can to stop it."

"You know what, you are a bitch and you are the last person anyone will vote for homecoming queen."

I walked away from Lauren and met up with Alice in English.

"I saw what happened on the hallway. Nice closing statement."

"Thanks Alice."

"Umm not to be nosy or anything but I did see your little moment with Emmett on Friday."

"Alice…."

"I couldn't help it. You guys looked really cute and I swear he was gonna kiss you."

"I don't know Alice."

"Rosalie he likes you! Can't you tell?"

"If he likes me why would he go out with Lauren?"

"Because he is as stupid as you! He can't tell that you like him like you can't tell the he likes you. You guys are perfect!"

"I am not stupid and what if he does. Maybe he doesn't like me enough to ask me out."

"Or maybe is afraid to be shot down."

"Leave it alone Alice. Maybe we just weren't meant to be."

"Are you serious?! You and him… Ahhhh!"

"Alice would you like to let the class in on your conversation?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"No Mrs. Smith."

"Good. So can someone answer my question about Romeo and Juliet?"

EMPOV

I sat down in math next to Jasper and turned to look at him.

"Hey man."

"Why didn't you dump Lauren yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, she called you on Friday cause she was "bored"."

"So?"

"She is using to become popular man. Why don't you just dump her and go out with Rosalie."

"What are you talking about?" I laughed. Rose has been my best friend forever but I had a crush on her for the last month or two. I never asked her out cause its kinda awkward to ask out you best friend.

"It's so obvious you like her. Just ask her out."

"Well when you ask out Alice, I'll ask out Rose."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

RPOV

Alice and I were walking out of the locker room for gym and saw Jasper and Emmett there waiting.

"Alice will you go out with me?"

My mouth dropped open as Jasper asked out Alice in front of our whole gym class. I looked over at Emmet who looked nervous as hell. I gave him a questioning look as he ran away. My smile disappeared as I saw him run back to the locker room. I looked back at Alice and Jasper who were now making out in front of the whole junior class. I walked over to Alice who stopped kissing Jasper and was smiling like crazy.

"I'm going to guess and say that Alice said yes."

"You guess right" Alice smiled.

"Congrats guys."

"Now that Jasper is mine and I can focus on you and you know who" she winked.

"Haven't you've done enough?"

"Hey Jasper, come over my house tonight and invite Edward and Emmett."

"Okay? Bye Alice. Bye Rose" Jasper kissed Alice and walked away towards the locker room.

"Tonight at my house we are hosting a little game called truth or dare."


	7. Chapter 6

"Truth or dare?"

"Yea… it will be so much fun. Jasper, Bella, Edward, You, and Emmet."

"Fine"

"Yes. My house at 6."

"I thought everyone was coming at seven?"

"They are put we need to put you in this sexy outfit for Emmet"

"Alice…" I warned.

"No buts, you will come at 6 got it?"

"Fine."

I walked into health room with Alice and took my seat next to Bella. Emmet sits in front of me and I can't help but stare at him the whole time. That All Time Low shirt he is wearing is hugging his muscles perfectly. I look down at my outfit and smile. Today I'm wearing my favorite pair of purple skinny jeans and my favorite black Boys Like Girls shirt from the concert I went to over the summer. In my hair is my sweater hat that lies on the back of my head. I'm also wearing my black high tops. Next to be in Bella in a black sweater dress with bright blue tights and black knee high boots. Alice would be proud. Bella is sitting there texting Edward who is across the room in his sweater vest. I swear they are never not texting each other. It's starting to get ridiculous. On the other side of the room is Alice with her red bright dress belted off with her leopard belt and her black ankle boots. Jasper is next to her with a regular black t-shirt but knowing Alice she will redo his wardrobe after their second date. And then there is Lauren with her short black skirt and white tank with her read pumps. A slut no doubt.

"Okay class. This marking period we will be learning about marriage and babies. First we will start at marriage and move up from there. I will pick your partners for you all."

Alice is sitting over there in the corner crossing her fingers talking so fast it looks like she is praying.

"First is Alice and……Jasper."

"YES!" Alice screamed jumping out of her seat. Everyone turned to look at her and Jasper started to blush but Alice was confident. Man I love that girl.

"Then we have Bella and…. Edward."

Bella let out that breath she was holding in and smiled. They are the cutest couple.

"Next is Lauren and…… Eric."

"YES!" screams Alice again. Lauren glares at her.

"Are you serious maybe I can switch."

"No switching these partners are permanent."

I smiled. There is me, Emmet, Mike, Angela, Ben, and Jessica left. I hope I don't get Mike. Every time I'm around him he stares at my tits. You would think he would look somewhere else but no.

"Next are Mike and Jessica. Angela and Ben and that leaves us with Rosalie and… Emmet."

"YES!" screams Alice again. Now it is my turn to blush. Emmet turns to me and smiles. Bella is laughing at Alice and Lauren is giving me the biggest death glare. Great.

"Your first assignment is for the guys. Men I want you to plan a way to propose to you partners at the 10 and for the last 15 minutes we will watch each group propose to their girlfriends. Ladies I will ask you to leave the room. Men you have 10 minutes go!"

Of course this is our first assignment. Emmet has to propose to me in front of the whole class. Very romantic. We walk outside the class room where Alice is so excited she is literally jumping off the walls.

"This assignment works perfectly into my plan to get you and Emmet together."

"Alice" I whisper. Up walks Lauren with her hand on her hip.

"Rosie you might be Emmett's fake wife but he will never leave me for you" she sneered.

"How do you know I want Emmett?"

"I know you do… actually the whole school knows accept for Emmet."

"Well…" I get interrupted by our teacher asking us to come in.

We sit there and watch Mike propose to Jessica and Ben propose to Angela. I laughed as I watched Eric propose to Lauren. She mumbled her yes while Eric tried to kiss her but failed. At this time Emmet placed his arm around my shoulders while I smiled. It felt so right to be in his arms. Next were Edward and Bella.

"Bella, I promise to love you forever. Every single day of forever. Bella I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Bella whispered with tears in her eyes. I was also crying. Emmet looked at me and whipped away my tear with his thumb. He pulled me into his chest and kissed the top of my head. I felt like I belonged here.

**EM POV**

With Rosalie in my arms I never want to let her go. And to watch her cry at Edwards's proposal I couldn't help but think of our future after high school when I would finally get up the nerve to tell her I love her and ask her to marry me. Mrs. Rosalie McCartney, it even sounds right. I was interrupted from my day dream to see Jasper on one knee.

"Even though I haven't known you that long it seems like I've known you forever. Alice will you marry me and become Mrs. Alice Whitlock?"

"Yes!" said Alice as she jumped into Jasper's arms knocking him down. I laughed at Jasper's face. That little pixie just knocked him down.

"Last but not least are Emmet and Rosalie."

Great. I am so nervous. I fell like I am actually proposing to her. I bent down on one knee and began to talk.

"Rosalie, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you ever since that day in the summer when you helped that kid on the beach make a sand castle when I knocked it down with my hug body or when you helped Bella get up the nerve to ask out Edward."

"You remember that?" Rose whispered tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course. Any way you are the most beautiful when you cry and you don't need all that make-up to look beautiful to me. Well I guess I'm trying to tell you is, I love you and I want to spend forever with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Rose whispered.

I guess I got caught up in the moment of lost control of my body because the next thing I did is going to change a lot of things. I placed my hands on both sides of Rosalie's face and lowered my lips to her in the most passionate kiss I ever had.


	8. Chapter 7

_Previously on The Best Friend_

_I guess I got caught up in the moment of lost control of my body because the next thing I did is going to change a lot of things. I placed my hands on both sides of Rosalie's face and lowered my lips to her in the most passionate kiss I ever had._

**R POV**

One minute I was in tears at Emmet's proposal the next minute me and Emmet are standing in the middle of our health class sharing the kiss that I have dreamt about. Emmet's lips are soft against mine and he is softly cradling my head as our lips move in sync. It's like we were made for each other. We broke away for air and saw the whole class staring at us with their mouths open. I turned to look at Emmet who was blushing but he had the biggest grin I've ever seen.

"Well thank you Rose for accepting my marriage proposal and I promise you that our wedding night will include a lot of that and more if you know what I mean." Emmet said in front of our class and winked at me. Now it was my turn to blush.

"That's enough Mr. McCartney. I'm sorry to say that you will not receive extra credit for making out with your partner in front of the class."

"Dang," Emmet whispered smiling at me.

"Are you sure because that was one amazing kiss" I said catching my breath.

"I'm positive. Ok class Wednesday we will have our 'weddings'. Wednesday I will need each group to finish their vows to one another and then we will move on the after your marriage including jobs, money, and the class favorite…babies."

Me and Emmet took our seats and I couldn't help but smile. Alice looked like she was going to jump through the roof the way she was bouncing in her seat. I'm never going to hear the end of it tonight at Alice's.

We left the class and I was bombarded by Alice and Bella.

"You and Emmet just made out in front of the health class!" screamed Bella.

"It was just for the project" I giggled.

"Are you kidding me? He totally caught you off guard and you enjoyed it."

"Alice, what can I say? Emmet is an amazing kisser."

"Rose…" Alice was cut off by her cell phone.

"Yeep!"

"What?"

"Truth or dare tonight at my house. My dad just approved it."

'Alice, I don't think that's a good idea after what happened today."

"You're right Rosie. It's a PERFECT idea."

"What did I get myself into?"

_Later that night_

"Alice stop I look fine."

"Wait… there. All finished."

I looked in the mirror and gasped. There in the mirror stood this blond goddess in a pair of jean leggings, a black tank top with a sequined bow on it, a pair of purple high heels, and my hair was cascading down my back in an ocean of waves. My make-up was done just right with a subtle smoky eye and nude lip gloss.

"Thanks Alice I look…"

'Amazing" Bella finished for me. Bella was wearing a plain bright blue v'neck with black leggings and silver flats. Alice was wearing a yellow dress with red high tops.

"You're Welcome."

_Ding Dong_

"Rosalie, can you get the door?"

"Sure."

I walked downstairs and opened to the door to see Edward and Jasper smiling with a bag of chips of chips in their hands.

"We brought snacks." Edward smiled

"Thanks guys. Come on in."

We were all seated around the TV when the door rang again. I got up to open the door and there stood Emmet smiling at me.

"Hey Rose." Emmet said nervously.

"Hey Emmet and… Lauren?" I then noticed Lauren come out from behind Emmet. This is going to be fun.


	9. Chapter 8

"Hey Rosie thanks for inviting me." Lauren sneered.

"You're welcome?"

"Hey sorry about Lauren but after that kiss today she won't let me out of her sight." Emmet smiled.

"That's fine. So about that kiss…"

"It was just for the project." Not for me I thought.

"Totally." I laughed.

"Right?"

"Right?"

"Right?"

"Alright let's all sit down." Screamed Alice.

"How about a quick game of 'I never' first?" Alice giggled.

"Sure."

'Ok I spent over $40 dollars on a pair of shoes." Bella said. Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Lauren, and I each put down one finger.

"Really all of you?" asked Edward.

"I love shoes." Alice said.

"Me too."

"Soccer cleats." Jasper and Emmet said. We all looked at Lauren.

"I don't have to tell you everything!" she sneered. Here we go.

"I never liked Miley Cyrus." Edward stated. Emmet, Lauren, Alice, and I put a finger down.

"Emmet really? Where is your pride?"

"But I love Hannah Montana."

"I know! Nobody's Perfect is my favorite Hannah Montana song."

Emmet and I stood up and started singing the song along with the dance moves.

_Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what' I'm talkin' 'bout  
Everybody gets that way_

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Everybody gets that way, yeah!

"Okay, okay, that's enough." screamed Edward. Me and Emmet sat down laughing really hard.

"Did you guys like practice that or something?" Alice asked.

"Nope." Emmet turned and gave me a high five.

"Ok I never tripped over nothing." Emmet said. Everyone looked over at Bella who blushed a deep shade of read.

"Fine!" Bella said putting down a finger.

"I never broke out into song." Jasper said. Alice, Emmet, and I put down a finger. Me and Alice looked over at each other and got up and started sing.

_D-I, N-O, S-A, U-R a dinosaur_

_D-I, N-O-, S-A, U-R a dinosaur and_

_O-L, D-M, A-N you are an old man!_

Me and Alice we laughing while we were singing _Dinosaur_ by Ke$ha.

"Okay…" Jasper said.

"You enjoyed that don't lie Jasper." Alice smiled.

"I know I did. D-I-N-O…" Emmet started.

"Emmet shut up!" screamed Lauren.

"Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed." mumbled Bella.

"What did you say?' sneered Lauren.

"Nothing."

"Emmy can we leave?"

"Not now Lauren."

"Ok my turn." Smiled Alice. "I never had a crush on a McCartney boy."

Bella, Lauren, and I put down a finger.

"Bella!" screamed Edward.

"What before I met you I thought Emmet's older brother David was kinda hot."

"I guess we know who Lauren is talking about. What about you Rosalie?" Edward said.

"What?" I said chocking on my Dr. Pepper.

"Which one do you like?"

"Umm…. I like ah, Em-David too. Man was he hot." I laughed.

"Why does everyone think my brother is hot?" asked Emmet.

"I don't think he's hot Emmy Bear."

"Thanks Lauren, I guess." He said looked at me.

"I never lied to a guy I liked as matter of fact he is in this room." Lauren sneered looking straight at me.

I put a finger down as Alice gasped.

"Rose?"

"Don't ask Emmet!"

"I never had a boob job or hair extension put in."

Lauren put down a finger.

"Rose." Alice whispered.

"I never had a boyfriend cheat on me."

"I never cheated on a boyfriend.

"Guys." Bella whisperd.

"I never killed my mom." That's when I wanted to go up and smack her.

"Good cause neither did I!" I screamed.

"Lauren that's enough." Screamed Emmet. "Rose I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault it's that sluts fault."

"Rose!"

'Emmet"

"Emmy Bear can we leave?"

"NO!"

'Truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Fine! Let's play." I snarled

"Okay, Bella truth or dare?"


	10. Chapter 9

_Previously on the Best Friend_

"Okay, Bella truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Of course." Whispered Emmet.

I laughed really hard at that comment and got a dimpled smile from Emmet and a glare for Lauren.

"Who would you go out with if Edward was dating someone else?"

"You don't have to answer that sweetie." Edward said.

"Why are you afraid she would go out with someone better?" I said. This earned me a high five from Emmet who yelled "Owned."

"Umm… I would have to say Jacob my best friend from La Push."

"He is hot." I said.

"With great abs" Alice agreed.

"Alice." Jasper warned.

"You know I love you." Alice leaned over and gave Jasper a kiss.

"Ewwww" Emmet and I screamed.

"Shut up!" yelled Alice.

"Okay Edward truth or dare?" Bella asked.

"Truth."

"Wimp." I coughed.

"I'm not a wimp."

"I think Rosie was trying to saw whipped" Emmet said.

"Enough guys. What was the most embarrassing thing you ever did."

"I dressed up like a girl at Jasper's sister party last year."

"What?" Alice and I screamed.

"Yea he lost a bet with me and Jasper and for the party we went to see the House Bunny so he dressed up like a girl." Emmet said.

"Best Party Ever." Laughed Jasper.

I looked over to see Bella's face turning red trying to hide her laughter.

"Bella it's not that funny."

"You're right." She squeaked trying not to laugh.

"I think it's hilarious." Alice and I fell on the flooring laughing as Bella started coughing trying to cover up her laugh.

"Moving on. Alice truth or dare?"

"Um dare."

"Go Pixie" yelled Emmet.

" I dare you to tell Lauren what you really think of her."

"Easy. Lauren you are a slut who came UNINVITED to my house. You have fake hair, fake boobs, and a fake nose. The only thing that is real is your fat ass. I hate your nasally voice and the way your eye twitches when you're mad. I hate how you made middle school hard for my best friend. I hate that you're dating my other friend. I hate how you can get everything you want while other people have to work for it. "

"Alice." Emmet said sternly.

"Oh and Lastly. Would it kill you to eat a doughnut or something?"

I started laughed hard as I looked over to Lauren who was furious.

"She's right. You eye does twitches when you get mad."

"Emmy make them stop."

"What Lauren?" Emmet laughs.

"Stop laughing."

"But your eyes do twitch sweetie."

"Fine Rosie truth or dare?"

I looked over at Lauren and said dare.

"I dare you to tell Emmet how you really feel."

"You Bitch" screamed Alice.

I looked over at Lauren with my mouth hung open. I wasn't ready for this. I didn't want him to find out like this.

"Well Rosie? Not so tough now huh. I'm waiting."

"I have to go." I whispered.

"Why Rosie? Are you afraid that he loves me and will turn you down? Are you afraid that you will kill him like you killed your mom? Because I know you loved her and loving Emmet will land him the same way."

I ran out of the house crying as I got over to my car. I tried to unlock my car but my hands were shaking too much.

"Rose."

Emmet POV

I watched Rose running away crying when I turned to look at Lauren.

"And you wonder why none of my friends like you."

I ran outside after Rose and saw her having trouble with her car.

"Rose." She turned around to show the tears that were now falling down her cheeks.

"Rosie…" I started but I was interrupted by her speak.

"Now you know Em. I love you. I loved you ever since we met and watching you go out with Lauren broke my heart Emmet. I cried when you told me you were dating."

"I didn't know Rose." I whispered.

"Of course you didn't Em and that's fine but I'm done. I'm done fighting for you. Em, I'm tired of fighting for you. I've been fighting for you since we first met and I can't do this anymore Em. I can't and I won't."

"Rose."

"I'm sorry Emmet but we can't be friends anymore. As much as it hurts me to say this it hurts me more to watch you fall for Lauren when I'm the one for you. We are meant to be together but you can't see that so I'm done."

"Rose, we can work this out. I…"

"Good-bye Em."

I saw the love of my life get into her car and drive away.

"Love you." I whispered.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Previously on the Best Friend**_

"_**I'm sorry Emmet but we can't be friends anymore. As much as it hurts me to say this it hurts me more to watch you fall for Lauren when I'm the one for you. We are meant to be together but you can't see that so I'm done."**_

"_**Rose, we can work this out. I…"**_

"_**Good-bye Em."**_

_**I saw the love of my life get into her car and drive away.**_

"_**Love you." I whispered.**_

**Emmett POV**

I walked back into Alice's house in complete shock. The love of my life told me that she loved me back and decided she doesn't want to talk to me anymore. Great.

"Emmett are you ok?" Alice asked

"No, I'm not."

"Emmy can we leave now?" I'VE HAD IT! I turned to Lauren and started screaming at her.

"Lauren if you want to leave, leave because we are over. I don't love you and I never did. I actually have no idea why I went out with you in the first place. You are a bitch and a slut so I suggest you leave before Alice kicks you out."

"Emmy!"

"Out!"

"I didn't drive here. How am I supposed to go home hmmm?"

"Walk your lazy ass there."

"Honey you could lose the weight." Alice sneered.

"Fine!" Lauren got up and walked over to the door.

"By the way I was only dating you to get more popular but now Tyler is quarterback so I'll just go after him because right now you are a nobody Emmett McCartney!"

"Good Luck with that."

"Hmp!"

With that the monster left my life. I've never felt better accept for the fact that there is a whole in my heart.

"Thank god you broke up with her Emmett. What happened with you and Rose?"

"She told me she loved me and before I could say that I loved her too she said we couldn't be friends anymore. She said she didn't want to talk to me and anymore then she drove away."

"Awww… Emmett." Bella said running over to give me a hug.

"What idiots. If you two just told each other how you felt then we wouldn't have this problem."

"Thanks Alice. What am I going to do for our health project? I have to marry her."

"That's going to be a great wedding." Jasper laughed. I gave him the death stare before he said.

"I mean hottest couple ever."

"Nice save, but seriously what am I going to do?"

"Write your vows and on Wednesday make her in love with you all over again then ask her to homecoming."

"I stick to the vows and hold off on the dance until she talks to me again."

"You guys were meant to be together. Now its your turn to fight for her Emmett."

**Rosalie POV**

I drove home in tears and turned on the radio to try to block Emmett out of my mind. _Dancing With Tears In My Eyes _by Ke$ha came on and I couldn't take it anymore and I started crying all over again. How could he do this to me? How could I say that to him? I love him then treat him that way. What have I done?

_*the next day*_

_I walked into the school with bags under my eyes. I couldn't dream last night without Emmett being my prince and healing my heart. I got to my locker and was greeted by Alice._

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Do I look like I'm ok?"_

"_You look like you haven't slept."_

"_I couldn't sleep without Emmett being there."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_It's fine."_

"_Rose I have to tell you something about Emmett, he…"_

"_I gotta go. See you later." I ran to my next class and sat in my seat. Even his name reminds me of what I done and I couldn't start crying during school, I just couldn't._

_Math went by in a blur and I don't even know what we learned. I started walking to gym with my head down when I ran into someone._

"_I'm so sorry, I… Emmett?"_

"_Rose can I talk to you?"_

"_There is nothing to talk about."_

"_Rose let me explain."_

"_Explain what? That you love Lauren because I don't want to hear it."_

"_Rose me and Lauren are…"_

"_I don't want to know good bye Emmett." I ran away from Emmett with tears in my eyes and ran straight into the locker room and leaned myself against my locker. I slide down the wall and crumbled down crying. How can loving someone be so hard?_


	12. Chapter 11

**Rosalie POV**

I walked out of my car after fixing my make up in the mirror and met up with Alice and Bella in the health room. I saw Emmett again today after _that night_ and started crying all over again. It's Wednesday and this happened on Monday.

"Are you ready for today?" Alice whispered.

"What's today?"

"Today we are sharing our vows with our husbands."

"Don't tell me you forgot." whispered Bella.

"I remembered." I lied. Great, how am I supposed to be all happy if I can't even say his name.

"Good because you and Emmett have to go first."

"What!" I whispered screamed.

"You guys were last with the proposal so now you guys get to get married first. He said that yesterday in class."

"Oh I guess I missed that. My mind was somewhere else."

"I know where it was." whispered Alice.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I stopped talking to Alice and looked up in time to see Emmett walk into the room. His eyes lost the shine they normally held and he looked like he hasn't slept in days like myself. I wanted so bad to go up to him and tell him that I take it back but I know I can't since he is still dating Lauren.

"Okay first we have Mr. and Mrs. Emmett McCartney."

I stood up from my seat and faced Emmett. He looked so lost and I decided I didn't want to do this anymore. I can't stand here and pretend to be happy.

"Rose. I never loved someone as much as I have loved you." Emmett started to read his vows.

"You were always beautiful to me and always seemed to pull at the strings of my heart." I couldn't help it as I started to cry. I thought I was string enough to do this but I'm not. I just can't.

"I'm so sorry Emmett but I can't do this." I said interrupting him.

"Ms. Hale you can not leave."

"I'm sorry but I can't do this." I ran out of the class room and towards my car. I sat there and cried as I heard a knock at my window. I turned to see Emmett there with a furious look on his face. I rolled down the window in time to hear Emmett speak.

"How could you leave like that Rose?! I mean I stood there pouring my heart to you and then you just leave. You won't even look at me anymore never the less talk to me."

"Emmett…I…"

"What do you want me to do because I'm running out of options."

"You know." Break up with her.

"No I don't I tried everything. I apologized, I tried to talk to you, I tried calling, and I ever tried to tell you how I felt in front of the health class. What do I do?"

"You really don't know?!" I was now screaming at Emmett which I have never done before.

"No I have know idea."

"Think about it Em." I said as I started to roll up the window.

"There you go again."

"What do you mean?"

"I am standing here trying to talk to you about how I feel but there you go again closing me off. You built up this wall and you won't let anyone in anymore."

"I do too."

"When is the last time you talked to Bella and Alice?"

"None of your business."

"See I told you. You built up this wall and won't talk to anyone. I want to talk to you about how I feel about you but I can't with the way you are pushing me out."

"How can you have feelings for me when you are still dating that slut?!"

"Are you serious? Wow Rose you really don't get it do you." I stared a him as his face became less red and he began to calm down.

"I broke up with Lauren the night you told me that you loved me." I stood there in shock. How stupid have I've been?

"I was going to tell you that I loved you that night but you drove away. I was going to tell you again yesterday but you never let me talk to you and I was going to tell you again in health but you left again."

"Emmett I didn't know."

"How can you with that wall you built? I want to love you Rose and be with you but how can I ever get passed that wall? You just don't let love in and I don't want to get hurt again because I've been hurt enough in the past two days when you wouldn't even look at me. That hurt Rose." He breathed in trying to call himself.

"Maybe this just won't work out between us Rose."

"Emmett…I…"

"I'm sorry Rose but now it's my turn to say good bye."

"Emmett!" I screamed.

"Until you let love enter you wall Rose this relationship won't work and I don't want to put myself or you through this. I've hurt you enough and I don't want to hurt you anymore. I love you but I can't live with myself knowing that if we start this relationship that I will hurt you."

"Emmett!"

"I'm sorry Rose." I sat there and watched Emmett go back to class. HE LOVED ME. Now I have to show him that I did love him and that we can work.

**I promise that Rosalie and Emmett will get together soon. Review?**


	13. Chapter 12

Rosalie POV

**How do I prove to Emmett that I really do love him? I sat there on the floor as Alice and Bella helped me brainstorm ideas. **

"**Tell him you love him at his soccer game." Bella suggested.**

"**Too much like **_**A Cinderella Story**_**." I said remembering one of my favorite movies.**

"**You could just tell him?"**

"**But how will he know that my wall is really down?"**

"**I got it!" screamed Alice.**

"**What do you suggest I do?"**

"**You could sing to him?"**

"**Why?" I asked giving her a strange look.**

"**Remember when you say that song at Ice."**

"_**You Belong With Me**_**…why?"**

"**After you sang that song you and Emmett had that little moment."**

"**And?"**

"**Maybe if you sing to him again you guys will have another moment."**

"**That is a good idea." Bella agreed.**

"**What do you suggest I sing?"**

"**Only the most upbeat love song ever!"**

"**And that is?"**

"_**Your Love is My Drug**_**!"**

**That night Alice somehow convinced Emmett to come to Ice for her plan to show Emmett how I feel. Half the school was here since it became the new hot spot and I've never been so nervous in my life. Alice dressed me in a black off shoulder top with red skinny jeans and my black converse. She told me that Emmett likes the color red on me and thought the pants and the red lipstick would drive him crazy. Even though all I wanted was to tell Emmett how I felt Alice was positive that this would work. I looked into the crowd to see Emmett standing by the bar with a white v-neck and his leather jacket which easily made him the hottest guy in the club. I suddenly felt really nervous. My name was called onto the stage and I suddenly became very nervous. **

"**This is for my Monkey Man." I said referring to my nickname for Emmett. The music started and I noticed Emmett stop talking to Edward and Jasper and look over towards me. Our eyes met and I began to sing never breaking the eye contact with him.**

_**Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleepI've got a sick obsession, I'm seeing it in my dreamsI'm looking down every alley, I'm making those desperate callsI'm staying up all night hoping, Hit my head against the wallsWhat you've got boy is hard to findThink about it all about it all the timeI'm all strung up my heart is friedI just cant get you off my mindBecause your love, your love, your love, is my drugYour love your love your loveI said your love, your love, your love, is my drugYour love your love your loveWon't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me I should think twiceBut left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazyMy status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackheadWhat you've got boy is hard to findThink about it all about it all the timeI'm all strung up my heart is friedI just cant get you off my mindBecause your love, your love, your love, is my drugYour love your love your loveI said your love, your love, your love, is my drugYour love your love your loveI don't care what people sayThe rush is worth the price I payI get so high when you're with meBut crash and crave you when you are awaySo I got a question;Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?Do I make your heart beat like a 8O8 drum?Is my love, your drug?(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?Is my love, your drug?Because your love, your love, your love, is my drugYour love your love your loveI said your love, your love, your love, is my drugYour love your love your love (x2)Heyyy heyyy you love, your love, (whispered) is my drug**_

**I received a standing ovation and I couldn't help but smile. I have to say Alice picked a really good song. I looked in the crowd trying to find Emmett but I didn't see him anywhere. I stepped off the stage and walked over to the bar where I saw Emmett before.**

"**Edward! Have you've seen Emmett?" I screamed over the blaring music. **

"**What?"**

"**Where is Emmett?"**

"**He went outside after you sang. Said it was too crowded."**

"**Thanks!"**

**I walked outside and looked everywhere but Emmett was no where to be seen. I leaned by back against the wall and breathed in.**

"**Loud in there huh?"**

**I opened my eyes to see Emmett walk out from behind the corner and make his way over to me. **

"**You would know."**

**He laughed and I couldn't help but smile. Soon he stood in front of me with his hands in his pockets and looked towards the stars.**

"**Nice night huh?" he whispered.**

"**Yea it is." I whispered back as a chill went down my spine.**

"**Cold though." He said taking off his jacket and hanging it to me. "Take it."**

"**Thanks." I blushed taking the jacket and pulling my arms through the hole. Emmett's scent overwhelmed me and I had the jacket on.**

"**You look good tonight Rosie." He said placing his hands back in his pockets.**

"**Thanks. You do to Em."**

**We stood there in a comfortable silence until Emmett spoke again.**

"**You were good tonight on stage Rose."**

"**You think?"**

"**You should make a career out of singing. You have a beautiful voice."**

"**Good to know." I whispered.**

"**I like your dedication."**

"**Well it was for you." We stood there in silence again as the wind pushed my hair in my face. I reached my hand up to push away my hair but Emmett's hand beat mine there and pushed my hair away.**

"**Thanks." I whispered.**

"**So about your song choice."**

"**Yea?"**

"**Is my love really your drug?"**

"**Depends."**

"**Depends?"**

"**Depends if my love is your drug."**

"**Oh really?" He said as he moved closer to me.**

"**Yea because my wall is down right now and I don't want to get hurt again." I laughed.**

"**I sounded pretty gay didn't I?" He laughed.**

"**I wouldn't say gay…" I laughed.**

"**Really?"**

"**Yea. So Emmett is my love your drug or not?"**

"**You tell me." Emmett then placed his hands on both sides of my face and kissed me. At first the kiss was gentle but as soon as our lips met there was this spark and the kiss quickly became more heated and more passionate. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization .and was by far the best kiss I ever had. Emmett's tongue touched my upper lip and I let him in so that our tongues dancing perfectly. Emmett drew back moments later to catch his breath and I did the same with mine. Emmett laid his forehead against mine as we tried to steady our breathing.**

"_**Rose, your love is defiantly my drug."**_


	14. Chapter 13

_Previously on the best friend_

"_Rose, your love is defiantly my drug."_

Rosalie POV

"Is it really?" I asked with a laugh.

"Most defiantly." He smiled and pulled me in for another kiss.

"I have to agree with you there." I said pulling away with a big smile on my face.

"Well let's go inside girlfriend." Emmett smiled putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Girlfriend? Since when am I your girlfriend?" I asked with a giggle.

"Since you kissed me back girlfriend." He laughed.

"I think you're right boyfriend." I said leaning into Emmett's chest.

We walked back into the club to see Alice jumping up and down.

"Alice are you okay?"

" I should be asking you that." She said staring at Emmett's arm around my shoulder.

Emmett looked at Alice then at me and smiled.

"Babe, I'm gonna get a drink with Edward and Jasper." Emmett laughed. "Have fun with Alice." He whispered kissing my forehead.

"Thanks a lot." I whispered.

"Bye Babe." He laughed. I watched Emmett walk over to Jasper and Edward where he received a hug and a smack on the head from Jasper who screamed, "What took you so long." I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett face and turned around to face Alice and Bella.

"Hi guys. What's up?" I asked casually sitting down and taking a sip of my water.

"Nothing much besides from the fact that you left the bar and came back in with Emmett's arm around you shoulder!" Alice screamed.

"Oh that. That's nothing." I teased.

"Nothing!" Alice screamed again giving me the death look.

"I think that she is hiding something from us." Bella said with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I giggled.

"Babe I'm gonna get a drink?! Since when has he called you babe?"

"Since we kissed." I said as I sipped my drink waiting for Alice's reaction.

"You two kissed!"

"Well doesn't every girl kiss her boyfriend?" I asked with another laugh.

"Boyfriend?!" Alice screamed again. _Remind me to thank Emmett for this._

"Rose, you have a boyfriend!" screamed Bella excitedly.

"And it's Emmett." said Alice. "I knew it. You haven't stopped smiling since you two came in."

"I guess so."

"I was right. You guys got together faster then I thought. Homecoming is next week so I guess you guys can go together then. I thought by winter formal but sooner is better. We have to go dress shopping and set up hair appointments…"

"Alice, breathe. How about we go on a first date first then we worry about the dance." I laughed.

"We can go on a triple dates." said Alice clapping her hands. I looked at Emmett at the bar and gave him a look that said 'save me'. Emmett noticed my look and turned to look at Alice who was clapping and laughed. He made his way threw the crowd and wrapped his arms around my waist from the behind. I looked into his eyes and everything else disappeared. I reached up and grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down so that I could kiss him. Unfortunately the kiss didn't last long because Alice started screaming and I had to break away to see why she was yelling so loud.

"What Alice?" I asked annoyed and leaned back into Emmett.

"You guys kissed."

"What would you like me to do Alice? Give my girlfriend a handshake when I see her?" Emmett laughed reaching out his hand. "Hey babe good to see you again."

"Good to see you too Em." I laughed.

"Ha ha ha. You guys are so funny." Alice said sarcastically.

"That's my job." Emmett smiled. I placed my hands on top of Emmett's as I sat there and listened to Alice rant on and on about how me and Emmett are finally dating.

"Do you want to dance?" Emmett whispered looking over at me.

"Yes please." I begged. Emmett pulled me onto the dance floor and placed his hands on my hips as we swayed to the music.

"Thanks for saving me from Alice."

"Anytime." He laughed.

"You are lucky you didn't have to deal with her after she found out we were dating."

"You're right but I did have to deal with Jasper yelling at me for doing it too late."

"Better late then never."

"I completely agree." Emmett said as he pulled me in for another kiss.

"So what are you doing Friday?"

"Nothing that I know of why?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"I am going to be taking you out on our first date." He smiled.

"Oh really?" I laughed.

"Yes I am. 7, Friday, I will be picking you up."

"What will we be doing?"

"I'm not telling it's a surprise."

"You have no idea do you." I said looking into his eyes.

"You're right but I will come up with an idea before our date Friday." He laughed.

"I would hope so." I smiled. I stood on my tip toes to give Emmett another kiss when Alice tapped my shoulder.

"What?" I whispered.

"I totally hate to ruin your Cinderella moment but your mom called and apparently its passed your curfew."

I looked over at Emmett and frowned.

"I'm sorry Em but I got to go."

"It's fine, I should probably head home too."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Emmett whispered giving me a kiss goodbye. I placed my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss until Alice pulled me away.

"Sorry Alice. I couldn't help myself. He is a really good kisser." Alice and Emmett laughed at my comment.

"Bye Em."

"Bye Rose."

I walked into Alice's car with a big smile on my face. I guess I found my Prince Charming after all.

**Hey guys, I was actually going to end my story last chapter but I still love this story that I decided to go on with the story. I hope you guys will still like it now that Emmett and Rosalie are together. Review?**


	15. Chapter 14

**Rosalie POV**

I woke up this morning and took a shower. Today is the first day of me and Emmett as an official couple and I can't wait to show everyone at school. I pulled on a black tank top and put on my black high wasted shirt with neon colored swirls on it. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and pulled on my black gladiators sandals. My make-up consisted of white eye liner and a bright pink lip gloss. I walked downstairs to see my dad.

"Hey honey you look nice."

"Thanks."

"So Emmett is waiting outside to drive you to school."

"He is?"

"Yea. Are you two dating?"

"Dad…I'm not going to tell you about my love life." I laughed.

"It's about time. Have fun at school." He said as he went upstairs to get dressed. Unbelievable. Even my dad knew I liked Emmett.

I walked outside to see Emmett standing there leaning against his car.

"Fancy seeing you here." Emmett smiled.

"Well it is my house." I laughed.

"It is isn't."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give my beautiful girlfriend a ride to school."

"Oh really?" I said placing my hands on his chest.

"Yes really." He said leaning down and giving me a kiss.

"Can I drive?" I asked pulling away from the kiss.

"You want to drive my jeep?"

"Please." I said giving him my puppy dog look.

"Only for you." He said kissing my head.

"I love you." I called as I ran into the drivers side.

"I love you too." He laughed getting into the passenger seat.

We drove to school in his car and parked next to Alice. Before I could get out of the car, Emmett was there opening the door and picking me up out of the car.

"Emmett!" I giggled as he placed me down.

"Aww here are the two love birds." Bella said as she walked over with Edward hand in hand.

"That's what we are." Emmett said as he put his arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Awww." Bella squealed.

"Where is Alice?"

"Her and Jasper are going to be a little late." She giggled.

"No."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

"What is going on?" Emmett whispered to Edward.

"I have no idea." Edward whispered back.

"Think Em. Jasper and Alice are alone and are going to be late." I said giving him a wink.

"Really?"

"Before school?" Edward asked.

"Yup." Bella and I said.

I took Emmett's hand as we began to walk into the school.

"You know we have to finish our vows in health today."

"Yes we do and I promise not to run out this time." I said looking up at Emmett.

"It's fine. Everything happens for a reason." He smiled.

I leaned into Emmett as he walked me to English.

"See you after class?" I asked.

"I'll see you then." Emmett leaned down and gave me a kiss before walking to Math.

I sat down in my seat and turned to see Alice run into the room. She sat down next to me and her hair was sticking everywhere.

"Good morning." Alice said.

"Well you defiantly had a good morning by the looks of your hair."

"Oh my god." Alice pulled a mirror out of her purse and began to fix her hair.

"So was it good?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"I'm not going to answer that question." She said. "It was amazing" she whispered.

I started laughing really loud and had half the class looking at me.

"Rose you are causing a scene."

"Was it in the janitors closet?" I asked.

"Maybe."

"Unbelievable."

I turned around to see Lauren walk into class. She looked very similar to Alice and I have no doubt that her and her boy toy of the week were busy.

"Hello Rosie." She sneered.

"Lauren."

"Are you enjoying my sloppy seconds?"

"Are you enjoying yours?" I asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said sitting down.

"Well I bet Tyler does." I said pointing to Tyler who had the same appearance as she does.

"Well." She said flinging her hair behind her shoulders.

"Oh and Lauren."

"Yes."

"Emmett is not the sloppy seconds. You are." I smiled. I turned to face the teacher in time to miss Lauren's death stare.

"Very nice closing statement." Alice whispered.

"Thanks." I whispered back.

English went by so slow particularly because Emmett wasn't there and because we were watching _To Kill a Mockingbird _for the second time.

The bell rang and I walked out of the class to see Emmett leaning against the wall.

"Hey."

"Hey." I smiled.

Emmett grabbed my hand as we walked to Health class. We received many stares as we walked through the halls. There were people who were happy for us, people who thought that Emmett moved on too fast, and the people who thought that Emmett cheated on Lauren with me and that's why they broke up. Stupid rumors.

We walked into the Health room and sat down.

"It seems we still have to sit through one more set of vows. Emmett and Rosalie, you're up." I stood up and walked to the center of the class room facing Emmett.

"Rose, I have never loved someone as much as I have loved you. You were always beautiful to me and always seemed to pull at the strings of my heart. Your laugh is like my natural high that I get whenever I'm around you and your smile makes my heart melt. You are my best friend and my true love. I promise to never hurt you or leave you. I love you Rosalie Lillian Hale and I will always love you. Forever and Always."

Emmett finished his vows and I felt tears stream down my cheeks. That was the most romantic thing I ever heard.

"Emmett, you are my soul mate and my other half. I don't know what I would do without you. Your smile id like my drug and I need to see it all the time. Your laugh is contagious and whenever I feel down I think of you and your laugh and I'm okay. You are my best friend and I wouldn't have it any other way. I promise to never hurt you and to never put up my wall. I love you Emmett Dale McCartney and I always will."

"Congratulations! You are now husband and wife. Now sit down." Emmett and I took a seat and he placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Next class we will work on getting jobs and finding a home to live in. For some couples it will be harder then for others. Like if your wife is a addicted to shopping or has a secret life that you never knew about. Your husband might be a tycoon and losing money or a doctor and never is home. This will test how far your love for one another can go. At the end of the marking period you will go on a camping trip with the class and someone else who will be reveled at a later time."

The bell rang and I got up and walked next to Emmett.

"I like your vows." I smiled.

"I like yours too." He laughed. We sat down at our lunch table and was watching Alice. She was still so happy from this morning that she was jumping up and down.

"I just hoped they used protection." Emmett sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Imagine if Alice got pregnant."

I thought about it and got really scared.

"That would be really scary." I whispered.

"I know." Emmett laughed. "A little Alice running around would be scary."

"You're right." I laughed. I couldn't help but think what would happen if I was pregnant with Emmett's baby. It would be the perfect combination of me and him. A beautiful girl with blonde hair that falls in soft curls and dimples that are inherited from her father. Her eyes would be his chocolate brown and beautiful like me. I want to have a baby with Emmett but having one in high school would be a nightmare. I've seen 16 and Pregnant and I don't want to go down that path. But some where deep inside I have a feeling that now that Emmett and I are together there will be some problems ahead for me and my friends and the drama is just beginning.


	16. Chapter 15

Tonight is my first date with Emmett and I am actually nervous.

"Where is he taking you?" Bella asked looking up from the _Seventeen _magazine she was reading.

"I don't know. All he said was to dress_ nice_." I said from inside my closet. "Alice are you ok?"

Alice has been in the bathroom for the past ten minutes doing who knows what.

"I'm fine." Alice said coming out of the bathroom and leaning against the door.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

I came out of the closet and took a look at Alice. "Alice you're looking a little pale."

"My brother got the stomach bug this week from school and I think I just got it."

"Did you just…?" I said pointing my bathroom.

Alice nodded her head and grabbed a piece a gum from my dresser.

"Nice." I said sarcastically. "I give up! I have no idea what to wear. Maybe I'll just go naked. Emmett would like that." I said throwing my hands up in the air.

Alice walked into my closet and told me to sit by Bella. "What do you think she is doing?" I whispered.

"I have no idea." Bella whispered back. We both started laughing as we laid back on my bed.

"So how are you and Edward?" I asked looking up at my ceiling and watching my ceiling fan spin.

"Good. His parents' old friends from Alaska are visiting so I get to meet them." Bella sighed.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked.

"Depends. They're all girls and one had a thing for Edward." Bella said grabbing a piece of licorice and biting it with force.

"That sucks Bells."

"Emmett's going to see them too."

"Crap. I forgot that Emmett and Edward are cousins."

"Yea they don't look that much alike. Except for their eyes."

"Isn't Esme and Emmett's mom sisters?" I asked grabbing a Reese's off my bed.

"Yup."

"Did anyone of those girls like Emmett?"

"I think Irina did."

"I'm going." I said imitating Bella with my licorice.

"Jealous much?" Bella laughed.

"You could say that."

"Well at least you will be there from me wanting to kill _Tanya_." Bella sneered.

"Tanya?" I asked looking at Bella.

"Tanya."

"I'll be there." I smiled.

"How about this?" Alice asked holding up a purple and green strapless paisley dress and a pair of white heels.

"I like it." I smiled as I went to the bathroom to change.

"Hey Alice, how are you and Jasper?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know I'm just curious." I said zipping the back of my dress.

"We've been fine." Alice said.

"Everything isn't spectacular after the closet?" I laughed.

"Nothing has changed." Alice laughed.

"How do I look?" I walked out of the bathroom and doing a little twirl.

"You look hot." Bella laughed.

"Thanks Bells."

"Sit, sit." Alice pushed me onto my stool and curled my hair. "Are you nervous?"

"Surprisingly yes." I blushed.

"Its just Emmett." Bella laughed.

"Yea but its my first date with him and I want it to be everything I dreamed of. " I said placing some bracelets on my arm.

"Everything will be fine." Alice smiled. She placed a purple flower pin in my curls and started on my makeup. After 10 minutes I looked in the mirror with a big grin on my face. I had white eye liner on that makes my eyes look huge with these big lashes and a pale pink lip.

"Wow Alice. Thanks." I smiled. I heard a knock at the door and I looked out the window to see Emmett's jeep sitting in my driveway.

"Have fun." Bella smiled as she gave me my clutch.

"Knock him dead." Alice winked.

"Bye." I waved as I ran down the stair to the front door. I smoothed my dress down as opened the door to see Emmett standing there in a pair of blue jeans and a navy blue button down shirt. He smiled at me and his dimples shown.

"Hey Rose. You look amazing." Emmett breathed.

"Thanks Em." I blushed. I walked over to the car and Emmett opened the door for me. I whispered thanks and sat down. Emmett walked around the car and sat in the drivers seat. I grabbed his hand as he started the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked staring at Emmett.

"it's a surprise." Emmett smiled at me. I rolled my eyes at Emmett and looked out the window. We were in the town square of Forks when I knew where we were going.

"I know where we are going." I smiled.

"Oh really?" Emmett asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup." We parked behind the square and walked hand in hand to the small little shows.

"I think the place you are taking me is very romantic Em." I said leaning into his side.

" I knew you would like it." He smiled. We continued walking towards the restaurant as the sun began to set. We stopped in front of the restaurant as I stood on my tip toes to give Emmett a kiss on his cheek.

"_Ciao bellissima, _The place where your parents had their first date." I smiled looking up at him.

"It means 'hello beautiful'." Emmett whispered placing a kiss on my head. I giggled and pulled Emmett inside the restaurant.

"Hi, McCartney for two." Emmett said to the hostess.

"Right this way." She smiled as she lead us to a booth in the back.

"Here you go." She said as she passed around the menus. I looked up to notice and extra paper on Emmett's menu and gave him a raised eye brow.

"If you need _anything _else just call." She said as she walked away shaking her butt.

"What's that?" I said glancing at the menu.

Emmett laughed as he passed me the note and looked down at the menu. I grabbed the paper and looked at it in disgust.

" 'When you decide to ditch the dumb blond' and then she gave you her number." I said as I scoffed.

"You're not dumb and you look very beautiful tonight." Emmett said as he grabbed my hand.

I was deciding whether to say thanks or to kill the hostess when the waitress came over.

"Hello, I'm Nicole and I'll be your waitress. Can I get you something to drink?" She asked looking directly at Emmett. You've got to be kidding me.

"I'll have a coke. Honey what do you want?" Emmett asked looking directly at me.

"Can I have a coke as well?" I said as I squeezed Emmett's hand.

"Sure. I'll be back to take your order." She said in disgust looking at Emmett's and mine joined hands.

"I don't know if I like this restaurant." I laughed.

"Well the food is good I promise." Emmett laughed back.

"Here are you drinks." Nicole said as she placed down our sodas and pulled out a pad.

"I'll have the penne a la vodka." I said as I closed my menu and placed it next to my drink.

"I'll have the same." Emmett smiled at me and handed Nicole our menus.

"Your food will be out shortly." She fake smiled as she walked to the kitchen.

"I don't like her." I said as she walked away.

"Are you jealous?" Emmett said grabbing my hand.

"Maybe." I whispered.

"Rose, I love you and only you." He smiled.

"I love you too Em." I smiled. "So I hear some family friends are coming to visit." I said changing the topic.

"Yea and I want you to meet them."

"Really?" I asked. Emmett wanted me to go. I was just going to force him to let me go but this was really sweat.

"Yea I want to show off my girlfriend."

"That's really sweet Em." I said as I took a sip of my coke.

"Besides I heard Bella is going and I need you to be there to keep her from killing Tanya." Emmett laughed.

"I heard about her and _Irina."_

"_Ahh Bella told you."_

"_And if she tries to make a move on you Bella will have to hold me back."_

"_I promise that if she makes a move on me that I will let you talk to her."_

"_Thanks Em."_

"_I think you'll like Kate though."_

"_What makes you think that?"_

"_She's taken."_

"_I like her already." I smiled._

"_I knew you would." He laughed._

"_Here is your food." Nicole sneered as she placed our food down on the table._

"_Thanks." I mumbled. I placed a noodle in my mouth as she walked away._

"_So is there anyone else going to be there?" I asked as I sipped my soda._

"_Edward's family, Bella, my family, you, and the Denali's." Emmett said eating some of his pasta._

"_Ahh, the McCartney clan." I said eating some pasta._

" _David will be there. You don't really like him do you?"_

"_Nope I lied. It was you but I didn't want to give Lauren what she wanted."_

"_You know I never took any girl here. Not even Lauren. The only girl I ever took here was my mom on her birthday."_

"_That's sweet Em." We finished our dinners and Emmett paid for the bill. Emmett placed his arm around my shoulder we walked around the square. I leaned into him inhaling his woodsy scent. Man did I love this guy._

"_I love you." I said looking up at Emmett._

"_I Love you too." He smiled as he placed a passionate kiss on my lips. I pulled away and grabbed Emmett's hand as I walked to his car. The car ride home was a comfortable silence as I held Emmett's hand. We arrived at my house where Emmett got out of the car and walked me to my door._

"_Thanks for tonight Em. It was the best date I've ever been on."_

"_I'm glad and I hope we can do this again sometime." He laughed._

"_I'll see you later?" I asked._

"_Of course." He said as he gave me a kiss tonight. "Good night Rose."_

"_Night Emmett." I smiled as I opened the door and watched Emmett leave. I closed the doors and ran upstairs to my room and jump on my bed. I let out a squealed as I thought about tonight. Emmett is the one._


	17. Chapter 16

"Stop fusing, you look fine." Emmett smiling grabbing my hand.

"Easy for you to say, the first day I met your parents as your girlfriend is the same day I meet this slut who is in love with you." I hissed walking towards the party.

"My parents already love you and don't worry about Irina. I give you permission to be extra clingy." He smiled.

"I hate when you give me those dimples." I muttered as Emmett laughed.

"And I use them for everything they're worth." He winked. I laughed and leaned into Emmett. I fixed my dress as I got ready for a very critical moment in our relationship. The Family. I wore a pink floral dress with a brown belt that hugged my curves. My hair was in soft curls and pinned back on one side with an orange flower clip. My make up was done very natural except for my bright pink lips. I smiled at Emmett as we made our way through the crowds.

"Rose." I turned around to see Bella in a bright orange strapless dress.

"Bella." I smiled as I ran up and hugged her.

"Edward." I smiled backing away and fixing my hair.

"Rosalie." He smiled.

"Emmett." Emmett called. I gave him an odd look as he said, "What? I felt left out."

I laughed and placed a kiss on Emmett's cheek.

"Emmy."

"Mom." Emmett smiled as he gave his mom a hug. Emmett's mom was shorter then Emmett, about 5'5. Her hair was dark and curler and she had dimples as well.

"Rosalie, you look very nice today." Mrs. McCartney smiled.

"Thanks, Mrs. McCartney, you look very nice yourself." I blushed.

"Please call me Maria, Mrs. McCartney sounds too old. Besides I consider you part of the family now that you and Emmy are dating."

"Mom." Emmett wined placing his arm around my waist.

"Don't mom her." Mr. McCartney smiled.

I nudged Emmett and let out a small laugh.

"Good to see you again Rosalie, oh and call my Daniel by the way."

"Of course." I smiled.

"Man son, you must have done something right to nab this beautiful dame." Daniel said putting his hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"Thanks dad." Emmett said smiling down at me. "I really love her."

"Love, I wasn't in love at your age." Emmett turned around to revel his brothers, David, Braden, Ryan, and Thomas.

"Hey." Emmett said doing that manly hug thing.

"And is that little Rosie?" David said looking me up and down.

"Hi David." I smiled.

"Wow Rose, milk has done your body well." David smirked.

"Hey, stop checking out my girlfriend." Emmett said putting his arm protectively around my waist. I placed a calming hand on Emmett's chest as I took in the appearance of his four brothers.

David is the oldest and looks very similar to Emmett besides for the fact that his eyes are green like his father's and has straight hair. David is the player and is currently a bar tender in Seattle. Braden is next with brown eyes and blond hair. He is considered the smart one who is in medical school right now. Finally are the twins Ryan and Thomas. They are fraternal with Ryan having blond hair and green eyes and Thomas having brown hair and brown eyes. Emmett is actually the youngest.

"Well she is hot. No offense Rosalie." Ryan laughed.

"Leave the poor kid alone." Braden said, always the nice one.

"Who wants a beer?" Thomas asked changing the subject. Once you say the word beer in front of a group of men the magically disappear.

"I thought they would never leave." Emmett said placing his hands on my waist.

"Emmett your parents are right over there." I whispered.

"So?"

"So, I don't want them to think that all I like to do is make out with their son."

"My brother's would encourage that and relax. They already liked you as my best friend and they love you as my girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Really." He whispered leaning down and giving me a kiss. The kiss grew heated and it wasn't long until I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck.

"Emmy?" This nasally, annoying voice broke our kiss. Emmett backed away and gave my a smirked before turning to see who it was.

"Irina." Emmett breathed in an angry tone. There stood this tall, tan, icy blond girl with a hooker dress and hooker heels. And I thought Lauren was bad.

"Who is this?" Irina asked seizing me up.

"This my girlfriend Rosalie. Rosalie this is Irina." Emmett said tightening his grip on my waist.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I smiled offering my hand.

"Not that nice." Irina sneered.

"I'm sorry?"

"What you should be sorry is that fact that you stole my man."

"I believe Emmett is my man."

"In your dreams."

"Irina stop! I'm sorry about her. I'm Kate and this is my boyfriend Garret." This auburn girl smiled.

"Rosalie." I smiled.

"Tanya is around here somewhere." Kate said looking around.

"Well there she is. Making a move on Edward like I taught her." Irina smirked staring at Emmett.

Emmett's gripped tightened around me as he placed his head in my hair to call himself down.

"Edward is in love with Bella so I highly doubt her 'moves' will get her any where." I smiled.

"Yes but we are Denali's and always get what we want."

"You never know. Things may change." I grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

"Let's dance Emmett." I sneered. I placed my arms in the air as I dance to _Hot Mess with Emmett._

"_I'm proud of you Rose."_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_You handled that really well." He smiled._

"_Thank you." I smiled laying my head against his chest. "Emmett?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I don't like Irina."_

"_Neither do I."_

"_Em."_

"_Yea?"_

"_Next time she visits can it be at our wedding?" I said looking up._

"_Of course." Emmett laughed kissing the tops of my head._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too babe." Emmett said brushing a piece of hair away from my face._

_Our moments was interrupted by Bella running over to me and pulling me away._

"_Have you seen Edward? I went to get a drink and then he was gone."_

"_I'm guessing Tanya stole him. We'll help you look." Emmett said grabbing my hand and walking towards the house. We searched throughout the house only to find it empty except for Kate and Garret occupying one of the bed rooms. I walked towards the pool area and heard some kissing noises._

"_Please don't let it be Edward." I whispered as I walked towards the back of the shed. I held my breath and turned the corner as anger risen in me. I opened my mouth to talk but someone beat me to it._

"_Edward?" Bella asked from behind me with tears in her eyes._

_Edward broke away from Tanya and fixed his shirt. "Bella…"_

"_How could you?" Bella asked crying hysterically._

"_I…" Edward said trying to come up with an answer._

"_I'm waiting."_

"_Edward wanted to have some fun, live a little." Tanya smirked zipping up her dress._

"_We have fun." Bella whispered._

"_Apparently not enough." Tanya smirked._

"_Tanya…" Edward warned._

"_You slut." Bella streamed._

"_Bella!" Edward exclaimed._

"_Don't tell me you're standing up for her."_

"_I'm not."_

"_But you are."_

_There was this tension that rose and I walked to Emmett and grabbed his hand looking up in his eyes as if to ask if this was real._

"_I can't do this Edward. You cheated on me."_

"_Bella, I love you."_

"_If you loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me." Bella gulped letting her tears fall down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Edward but we're over." Bella snapped off the necklace Edward gave her and walked over and gave it back. _

"_Bella." Edward whispered. "Please."_

"_I can't and its not my fault; its yours." Bella said walking away. She grabbed my hand for support and turned around one last time. "Oh and Tanya?"_

"_Yea?"_

"_You can have him. He's nothing to me." Bella said walking towards the party. "Do you think you can take me home?" Bella asked with tear stained cheeks._

"_How about you come over my house and we pig out on ice cream?" I asked placing my arm around Bella's shoulder._

"_I'd like that." Bella whispered leaning into me._

_We walked over to the car and Bella climbed into the back. I was just about to get into the passenger seat when Edward came running over._

"_Let me talk to her." He pleaded._

"_I can't let you do that bro." Emmett said standing in front of me._

"_Please. Emmett c'mon."_

"_I can't bro. You screwed up."_

"_No he screwed that whore. You ripped out her heart and burned it and now you want to talk to her? It doesn't work that way buddy. You are the man whore and leave poor Bella alone." I spat facing Edward. _

"_I'm the whore? Emmett almost cheated on Lauren with you and I'm the whore. You practically threw yourself at him you slut." Edward screamed in my face._

"_Hey. Don't you dare talk to Rosalie that way. It's not her fault you messed up." Emmett said grabbing my arm._

"_Well if she wasn't such a whore then I wouldn't have to yell at her."_

"_Rose get in the car." Emmett whispered turning to me._

"_But Emmett…"_

"_Please. Bella needs you." I took one look at Emmett and walked towards the car and got in._

"_What's going on?" Bella asked through her tears._

"_Edward called me a whore and now Emmett is yelling at him."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_It's not your fault."_

_After ten minutes of fighting Emmett got into the car and drove towards my house._

"_Bastard." Emmett said through closed teeth as he drove. I placed a calming hand on his arm as he drove to my house._

"_Thanks Em. For standing up for me." I smiled as we reached my house._

"_Anytime Rose. I love you." Emmett smiled._

"_I love you too."_

"_Bella I'm sorry and I hope you feel better." Emmett said turning to Bella._

"_Thanks Emmett and thanks Rose."_

_I hoped out of the car and kissed Emmett good bye. I walked inside and sat down on the house. I drew out my cell phone and hit speed dial 2._

"_Alice? We have a code red."_


	18. Chapter 17

"Ok I have cookie dough ice cream, some chick flicks, a picture of Edward, and a girls best friend. Chocolate." Alice said laying down her weapons on the table.

I grabbed the blender from under the bar in my basement and looked at what she brought.

"A picture of Edward?" I asked raising my eye brow. I walked over to the freezer and grabbed a carton of chocolate ice cream.

"It's for the dart board." Alice said hanging it up.

"Ahhhh."

"Give me that." Bella said grabbing a dart off the board. Bella whipped the dart and it landed on his forehead.

"What happen?" Alice said placing the ice cream in the freezer and walking over to me.

"Edward thought Tanya looked better without her clothes on." I sneered scooping out the ice cream into the blender.

"No." Alice gasped.

"Can you grab the milk?" I asked pouring in some chocolate syrup.

"Sure. Tanya? Like the family friend Tanya?" Alice said handing me the milk.

"Yup and her sister tried to hit on Emmett." I sneered pouring in the milk.

"No." Alice smirked leaning against the counter.

"Yea but Emmett knows that I'm the best he'll ever get." I laughed.

"Or he's looking forward to sleeping with you." Alice smirked.

"It's not about that with us and besides I want to get married first."

"Really?"

"Why does that come as a surprise?" I asked starting the blender.

"Have you seen you and Emmett?" Alice asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I blushed.

"You and Emmett are always touching and when you two kiss. Do you come up for air?"

"Hahah, very funny." I said pouring the milkshakes into three glasses.

"He does love you." Alice smiled.

"I know and I love him too but I'm worried about Bella." I said nodding towards the brunette throwing darts at Edward's picture.

"Guys! I hit his junk!" Bella screamed smiling.

"Yay?" I asked.

"Ooo, chocolate." Bella smiled running over and grabbing a drink.

"Yea." Alice smiled.

I watched in amazement as Bella finished her drink in two minutes flat. I looked over at Alice whose face mimicked mine.

"Are you okay?" I asked grabbing the empty cup from Bella.

"I'm fine. If it's a slut he wants, then it's a slut he gets." Bella said shrugging and sitting on the couch.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked placing a hand on Bella's back.

"No, I'm not." Bella said starting to tear.

"Honey." I whispered grabbing her hand and taking a sip of my milkshake.

"I loved him. I saw myself marrying him and having his kids. We were supposed to be together forever. I gave up living with my mom for him. I thought about losing my virginity to him then he cheats on me. When I was there! I was at the party and he cheated on me." Bella said in tears. She turned to Alice and started crying in Alice's arms.

"Shhh." Alice whispered smoothing down Bella's hair.

"He doesn't deserve you." I said rubbing her back.

"He was my everything. Now he's gone." Bella said sobbing hard.

"Honey, he's an idiot for letting you go." Alice smiled.

"He told me that he promised he'd love me forever. I guess forever is over huh?" Bella asked looking up.

"Well forever is a long time…" Alice whispered.

"Yea but look at Rosalie and Emmett. I can tell you two are going to be together forever." Bella smiled looking at me.

"Thanks." I blushed looking away.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Maybe I'll take Jacob's offer and go out with him." Bella said shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait! Jake asked you out?" Alice screamed.

"Maybe." Bella whispered.

"Did you tell Edward?" I asked.

"Of course and he said he understood. This was three months ago though. He told me he didn't care because he knew that I would never cheat on him."

"So then he cheats on you?"

"Apparently."

"Maybe he was sexually frustrated?" Alice asked.

"Maybe."

"Tanya is a slut." I said.

"But it doesn't matter. He cheated on me and I don't want anything to do with him." Bella said just as her phone rang.

"It's Edward." She whispered holding her phone.

"Don't answer." I said looking up at her.

"Okay." Bella gulped. The call ended and Edward continued to call.

"That boy just doesn't stop." Alice said grabbing a bag of chips.

"Should I answer?" Bella asked.

"I got it." I smiled and answered the phone.

"Hello you reached Bella's phone. She's not here right now because her ass of a boyfriend cheated on her and she is having sex with Jacob Black. This is Rosalie speaking." I smiled.

Bella sat there in shock and Alice started laughing hysterically as she chocked on her chip.

"Rosalie where is Bella?" Edward asked.

"I told you. She is having sex with Jacob Black? You're a cheater and deaf. Gosh Edward, what are we going to do with you?" I said holding back my giggles.

"That's not funny. Can I talk to her?"

"She is busy. Do I have to repeat myself again?"

"I'll call back later when you are gone." Edward hissed and hung up the phone.

"Here you go." I smiled and handed Bella her phone.

"Rosalie." Bella whispered.

"Hey, if he cheated you deserve to have a little fun. Even if it was a lie." I smiled.

"I agree." Alice said stuffing her face.

"Easy there tiger. The pizza didn't even come yet." I laughed taking away the bag.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me as I laughed.

My phone vibrated and it read 1 new text message.

**Hey. If anything happens tonight just call and let me know**

**-E**

I smiled at how protective Emmett was about me and replied.

_I will but what will happen? Alice eating all our food? __J_

**I would pay to see that lol. If Edward is there call me asap.**

_What are you talking about?_

**Well his parents are getting a divorce so he's been prone to acting out lately.**

_Do you think that's why he cheated on Bella?_

**Probably. I went back to the party to say bye to my brothers and he was drinking so if he comes please call.**

_I promise J_

**Okay. I love you.**

_Love you too._

I closed my phone shut and looked at Bella. Poor girl.

"Hey Bella?"

"Did you know Edward's parents are getting a divorce?"

"What?" Bella asked standing up.

"Emmett just texted me saying that Edward has been drinking after you left and that he's been acting out lately." I said keeping out the part about him stopping over.

"Edward." Bella whispered sitting down.

"It's okay." I smiled.

_Ding Dong_

"That must be the pizza man." I said grabbing some cash and walking over towards the door.

_Ding Dong_

"_One Minute." I yelled looking through the peep whole. I opened the door to see Mike standing there with a box of pizza._

"_Hi Rosalie." Mike stuttered._

"_Mike." I nodded. I noticed Mike's eyes drifting towards my chest as I pushed the money at him and grabbed the pizza._

"_Keep the change." I said and closed the door. I walked downstairs and saw Alice and Bella fighting over a cell phone._

"_What the…" I said as I placed the pizza down._

"_She wants to call Edward." Alice screamed._

"_I love him. I want him back." Bella screamed._

"_How about you call him when he's sober." I said grabbing the phone._

"_Well." Alice said sitting down. The room was quiet as we sat there and ate our pizza._

"_Sorry I attacked you Alice."_

"_It's fine Bella. Just do me a favor."_

"_What?"_

"_If you want to get back with Edward at least wait a week or two so he can realize what he did."_

"_I will. Thanks guys. You are my best friends." Bella smiled. _

"_We love you two." I smiled pulling out a dvd and putting it in. The music to One Tree Hill played and we forgot all that happened that day as we sat there and drooled over a shirtless Lucas and Nathan. Who says hot guys can heal a broken heart?_


	19. Chapter 18

I laid there on my bed playing with Emmett's curls as he sat there and played with my hair as well.

"Do you think Bella with be okay?" I asked looking up at Emmett.

"She's a strong girl. She'll be fine." Emmett said smiling down at me and placing a kiss in my hair.

"Do you think they will be okay?"

"It's hard to tell. I guess it depends on how strong their love is."

"So how strong do you think our love is?" I asked turning Emmett's hand in the light.

"Unbreakable." Emmett whispered leaning down and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Most defiantly." I whispered back bringing his head back down to my lips. We laid there for who knows how long before the door was thrown open and in walked a little Alice pulling alone a scared Bella. I jumped off Emmett and tried to straighten my shirt as Emmett locked at me with a smirk on his face. I playfully slapped his arm as I tried to brush down my hair.

"What's up?" I asked with a blush forming on my face.

"Besides you and Emmett swapping spit and all over each other?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Besides that." I mumbled. Emmett laughed at me and flattened his hair with his hands. I stuck my tongue at him and he replied back.

"Alice can I please go talk to Edward so I can be like that?" Bella whined from besides Alice.

"That's why you're here? Bella was going to see Edward?" I asked.

"It gets worse." Alice stiffened.

"How?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She was going to apologize and take her back." Alice hissed.

"No." I gasped.

"I love him." Bella whined plopping down on my bean bag.

"But he cheated on you!" Alice screamed.

"With a whore." Emmett added. We all turned to Emmett and gave him an odd look. I almost forgot he was there expect for the fact that I'm straddling his waist. I laughed at Emmett and ruffled his hair as I leaned into his chest.

"Surprisingly Emmett has a point." Alice giggled.

"Hey! Don't diss my boyfriend." I mock shouted. Alice raised her hands on defense as I through a pillow at her.

"Hey!"

"Thanks babe." Emmett laughed kissing my forehead.

I smiled back at him and placed my head on his shoulder.

"I want Edward…" Bella whined from the background.

"Bella he is a dick." I said sitting up.

"Agreed." Alice said sitting down.

"But I love him."

"He needs to earn back your trust." I said.

" You need to test his love." Alice mumbled with a mouth full of Oreos. I gave Alice an odd look. Where did the cookies come from?

"Alice, are you ever not eating?" Emmett laughed. I glared at Emmett but I tried to hold in my giggles cause I was thinking the same thing.

"I'm hungry." Alice whined.

"It's like your pregnant or something." Bella mumbled from behind a _Seventeen_ magazine.

"Yea totally." Alice said looking for a magazine. I gave Emmett a confused look as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"So what are you wearing to homecoming?" Alice asked changing the subject.

"I was thinking a blue shirt, black tie type thing." Emmett said grabbing a cookie.

"Not you Rosalie." Alice laughed.

"Sorry." Emmett chuckled.

"Something red." I shrugged stealing a cookie away from Emmett.

"Something that will make Edward die." Bella said flipping through the dresses in the magazine.

"Sounds nice." I said in a high pitched voice. Emmett grabbed the cookie out of my hand and shoved it in his mouth.

"I was thinking of something white." Alice smiled.

"Don't you have your 'you not what' that night?" I asked making sure Emmett didn't hear.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Aunt flo?"

"What?"

"The time we are sad?"

"What?"

"Oh my god, your period!" Bella screamed obviously annoyed.

"That's my queue to leave." Emmett said pushing me off his lap and heading for the door.

"Hey!" I screamed sitting on the bed.

"Sorry but once you start talking about that it's my time to leave." Emmett laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're going to leave without saying goodbye?" I asked with a puppy dog face.

"No…" Emmett smiled walking over to me and cradling my face as he leaned down and kissed me.

"Gross." Alice yelled.

"Awww." Bella sighed.

I pulled away from the kiss and smiled.

"Bye." I whispered.

"Bye." I watched as Emmett walked out the door waving to everyone.

"You guys are so cute together." Bella gushed.

"Thanks." I blushed. "So Alice, are you really going to wear white while its you time of month?"

"I won't have my period then."

"Don't you have your period a week before me though?" I asked laying on my bed and staring at her.

"Yea."

"So…"

"So…"

"The white dress?"

"I won't have my period, not for the next eight months." Alice said whispering the last part.

"Repeat the last part." Bella said sitting up.

"I said, Iwon'." Alice said in a blur.

"Slower now, breath." I said sitting up and staring at her.

"I'm pregnant."

**Did you see that coming? Alice is pregnant and Edward is a cheater. So why are Rosalie and Emmett's relationship so normal? Review…**


	20. Chapter 20

"You're pregnant?" I stuttered sitting down on my bed.

"Yes." Alice whispered tears forming in her eyes.

"How long have you've known?" Bella asked with wide eyes.

"Three weeks."

"Three weeks? Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"How could I when Bella needed someone to lean on. I had to be there for her." Alice cried.

"This is all my fault."

"Stop saying that!" Alice and I screamed at the same time.

"Did you tell Jasper?" I asked pulling up my hair into a ponytail.

"He was there when I found out."

"What about your parents?" Bella squeaked.

"They were the first to know, after Jasper of course."

"I see." I said as I leaned my head back and looked at my ceiling. I had exactly 30 stars on this ceiling. 10 placed up by Bella and 10 up by Alice. They represented the young and innocence behind these stars. On each star we made a wish and hoped that one day when they stopped glowing that they would come true. Mine were blue while Alice's were pink and Bella's were yellow.

"Please say something." Alice whispered.

"I can't." Bella whispered still in shock.

"Rose." Alice whispered/

I continued looking at the ceiling and remembering when we were little and times were simpler. Alice and I were going to get married at 25 and be in each others weddings. At 27 I would have my first child, a boy, and at 28 Alice would have her little girl. I guess times have changed since we went to high school.

"Rose."

"Yea?"

"Talk to me?"

"Was this when you hade sex during school."

"Yes."

"I see."

"Please tell me what you are thinking Rose."

"When we put these stars on my ceiling."

"Oh."

"We had our whole lives planned out."

"Things change."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It takes two to tango Alice." I said sitting up to become face to face with Alice. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Alice said breaking out in tears.

"Oh Alice." I whispered pulling her into a hug. Bella joined us on the bed and wrapped her arms around Alice to try to stop her sobs.

"Shhh… everything will be okay." I whispered.

"How do you know?" Alice asked looking up at me.

"Because I am going to be an amazing aunt." I smiled. Alice laughed and looked at Bella.

"I would be great too." Bella laughed.

"Thanks guys."

We lay back on my bed and stared at the stars on my ceiling. I got up and turned out the light and laid back down. One star of each color faded and stopped glowing.

"Our wishes came true." Bella whispered.

"Do you remember what each one was?" Alice asked.

"I remember all of mine." I whispered.

"Which one stopped glowing?" Alice asked turning her face towards me.

"The one that I wished on that I would fall in love." I smiled thinking of Emmett.

"You and Emmett are in love?" Bella asked facing me.

"Yea, and I haven't felt this happy since my last Christmas since before my mom died. I'm in love for the first time and I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled.

"Which one of mine stopped glowing?" Bella asked.

I reached in my side table and took out a piece of paper with a diagram with my ceiling on it and the 30 stars. I looked at Bella's and smiled;

"The one where you wished to find your soul mate." I said looking over at Bella who looked at her star.

"It's Edward isn't it?" She asked in a whisper.

"I think so."

Alice looked at her star and closed her eyes.

"Which one's mine?"

I looked at the sheet and swallowed.

"The one where you wished to get pregnant." I whispered.

The room was silent as we stared at those stars that basically determined our future. They were all correct and we were all too afraid to admit it. I guess that past always comes back to haunt you.

**I decided to go for a different theme when writing this chapter. I wanted to show how close these girls are and how they will do anything for each other. I promise more Emmett and Rosalie fluff since Homecoming is coming up.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Omg sorry I haven't updated in forever it's just that school has been so intense and everything and I was banned from the computer until I could get my grades back up. Also I just found out today that I was nominated for an award. The Best Friend was nominated for the thorns of a rose awards. It's all part of the Bring me to life Awards. This is so cool and such an honor and thanks to anyone who's nominated me. This really means a lot to me. Thanks and I'll try to update more often **

"Rose!" I turned around and smiled as Emmett came running up to me.

"Emmett." I squealed as he picked me up and twirled me around.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"I just saw you yesterday." I laughed straightening out my Paramore shirt and my blue skinny jeans.

"I know but that's too long." Emmett pouted. I laughed at his face and gripped his hand as we started walking towards the school.

"Where's Bella?" Emmett asked noticing I was alone.

"Jacob is giving her a ride to school." I shrugged.

"Jacob?"

"Yea, they went on a date last night or something and apparently they hit it off."

"Edward's gonna be pissed." Emmett mumbled.

"Who cares?" I asked with a hard edge in my voice. I still wasn't over the fact that he cheated on Bella.

"He's my friend Rosalie." Emmett sighed. I really hated how this was ruining his friendship with Edward but that's what he gets for cheating on my best friend.

"I know Em but he acted like a jerk so he's getting what he dished out."

"You're right." Emmett sighed giving in.

"Hey, I love you okay." I said stopping in my tracks and facing Emmett.

"I love you too." Emmett smiled as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"You can still hangout with Edward. He's your friend and I respect that. I don't want your friendship to fall apart because of me." I said whispering the last part.

"I know." Emmett chuckled. "But I love you for saying that."

"Okay good." I laughed as we made our way to my English Class.

"So homecoming is this Friday." Emmett smirked looking at me.

"Really, so soon?" I lied with a giggle.

"Do you have a date yet?"

" I don't know Emmett, a lot of guys asked me out." I giggled.

"Well tell me who they are so I can beat them up." Emmett smirked.

"I won't tell you because I've decided who I'm going to go with."

"Oh really and who is this lucky guy?"

"Well his name is Emmett McCartney." I smiled stopping outside of my classroom.

"Lucky man." Emmett whispered kissing me passionately on the lips.

"Very lucky." I winked as I walked inside the classroom.

"Hey." Alice smiled sitting next to me.

"How are you?" I asked pulling out a pen from my purse.

"I'm good, we're good." Alice smiled.

"How's your flower?" I giggled at the code name for Alice's baby.

"Blooming." Alice smiled patting down her green empire waisted dress with flowers on it.

"I'm surprised nobody noticed yet." I whispered.

"I only have four weeks on me Rose. I don't blow up until like three months in."

"I see. So did Bella tell you about her date?"

"And how fine it went?" Alice smirked. "She did."

"I think she might actually like him."

"Hopefully she'll move on from Edward.

"One would hope." I sighed.

"Speaking of Bella." Alice whispered.

Right before the bell was Bella running in. She plopped her purse on her desk and straightened out her naturally wavy hair. She was wearing a purple and white striped polo with a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of silver flats. Very polished looking for our Ms. Swan.

"Nice for you to join us." I whispered.

"Sorry Jacob and I were running late." Bella blushed.

"Making out?" I laughed.

"You know it takes a long time to get here from the parking lot." Bella defended.

"Tell that to someone who isn't walking for two." Alice smirked.

"Whatever." Bella sighed turning around.

"Emmett asked me to homecoming." I said changing the subject.

"Way to go Blondie. So did you force him to ask or did you bring up your other dates." Alice laughed.

"No he did it on his own." I smiled.

"Way to go McCartney." Alice laughed.

"Oh course Jasper already asked you."

"I'm his baby mama, he had to." Alice laughed.

"Jacob asked me too." Bella smiled turning around.

"Way to go Bella." I said with a high five.

"He was really sweet about it." Bella blushed chewing on the end of her pen.

"I'm impressed." Alice smiled.

"Yea we didn't think you had it in you."

"Thanks for believing in me." Bella said in a mock hurt tone.

"You're welcome." I smiled.

"Ladies, would you like to pay attention now?" Mrs. Smith asked motioning to the board.

"Sorry." We mumbled taking out our notebooks and began writing down our notes.

"Teenagers." I heard her mumble. "This month everyone will be writing a story about whatever you want but it has to include the following things: a flashback, a boy, a girl, an act of love, and one piece of music. Is everyone clear on the instructions? Yes. Good."

"I already have a story planned out." Alice smiled starting on her outline.

"Mine's about betrayal." Bella whispered writing a few thing on a piece of paper.

" Mine's about forbidden love." Alice smiled.

"Any ideas on a topic Rose?" Bella whispered at me.

"I think I'll write mine about a young man being sent to war when he just got married to his wife who ends up being pregnant when he's gone." I shrugged chewing on my pencil.

"Dude, that's deep." Bella whispered.

"How are you going to write that?" Alice whispered.

"I have my ways." I smirked.

"Good luck with that."

"Ladies!"

"Sorry."


End file.
